Challenge of Dominance
by Zephyr Arcturus
Summary: Takashima Kei invites Hikari to a "private" challenge, a challenge of dominance. But is this the challenge that Hikari expected? WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR LEMON! Kei x Hikari


**MewGirlIchigo: Hello!**

**Ryou: What happened? To the last fic, I mean….**

**MewGirlIchigo: I discontinued it.**

**Ichigo: Why?**

**MewGirlIchigo: Well, the story just got more and more off the storyline, and I utterly lost interest. Besides, it wasn't exactly a work of art. I wanted to create a better lemony fic, so I went to Writer's block so I can improve. **

**Ichigo: Oh, I see. So what anime is this fanfic on?**

**MewGirlIchigo: Special A. You may have heard of it.**

**Ryou: Ugh…..**

**MewGirlIchigo: Well, before I go ranting on and on about the discontinued story, I better move on.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SPECIAL A. THIS FANFIC IS PURELY FANMADE. I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF SPECIAL A NOR WILL I EVER OWN ANY PART OF IT.

* * *

He sat at the table of the glass room. His bronze hair was swishing through the fan before him, and he appeared to be waiting for someone. No, he WAS waiting for someone. Yes, a girl. A girl with pitch black hair. Yes, THAT was the girl he was waiting for. Hanazono Hikari. Ah, the name he knew ever so well. She was his childhood friend and, as the young lass referred to him as, his greatest rival.

Ever since that day when they were kids. He wanted to wrestle her, hearing she was the best in the town. Of course, he dominantly won, beating her every time she attempted to even TRY to land a hit on him. She was always second place compared to him. The boy name….

Takishima Kei.

Despite his constant body work and how smoothly he beat her in every challenge she threw at him, he did have a soft side for her. Oh no, not just a soft side. No, it was so much more than an ordinary soft side. No, this soft side was…..

Love.

Yes, you heard me right. Love. Takishima, of all people, liked Hikari a lot. No, he didn't just like her. He LOVED her. Even though he refused to admit it, he loved her. He loved just about everything about her. Her smooth, black hair, her long, smooth legs, her petite chest…… Yes, he wanted her. He wanted her all to himself. He noticed how many boys she rejected. He never asked her, mainly because of

A. His "cool" personality

B. He felt her standards were too high, and perhaps he wasn't her type.

C. She thought of him as a rival, and as long as her mind put him in that position, he had nearly no chance of being her's.

These reasons struck a jolt of guilt in his heart, and he looked down, dissapointed. Takashika kept his cool facade, and remembered what happened, just earlier that particular day.

_Hikari just came out of the locker room, that reason being it was after gym class. She was surprised to see Kei just standing there, a smirk on his face. Oh, how she hated that smirk. It aroused her greatly and she was ready for-_

"_Hello, Miss Second Place."  
That immediately pissed her off. She growle, and felt an invisible rock-like weight drop onto her head, and she yelled at an ear-popping screach;_

"_DON'T CALL ME SE-"  
She was interrupted by Takishima, whom had held an envelope in her face. She blinked twice, then snatched the note from his pale hand. She looked up, and noticed him walking away._

"_W-What do you want me to do with this?"  
"Read it."  
Takishima said, in a smart-ass tone. That aroused her once again. But she just sighed softly, walking away._

Remembering what the note said, the tall, young, bronze-headed boy stood up, walking towards the door. Hikari stormed through the doors, determination in her eyes.

"A challenge, huh?"

She said, a sly smile planted on her face. Takishima stared at her, his eyes fixed on her glistening, black eyes. Her eyes were nearly as raven-colored as her hair. He smirked at her, which made Hikari stare at him, puzzled. She was used to his smirking, but for some reason, this one was….. different. She couldn't explain it, but it was… so very…. Unordinary. Not, this smirk…. Seemed more like a smirk of…. lust. Yes, nothing but pure lust. Takishima's "smirk of lust" grew wider, and it appeared that the corners of his lips seemed to touch his cheekbones, but just slightly. He got closer, closer to her. So close, he could feel her hot, nervous breath stroking his neck. Being just sliiightly taller than Hikari, her breath crossed his neck. His face was just inches from her's, and he said to her.

"I told you… in the letter. This is a private challenge…"

"But why is i-"

He placed a pale, beautiful finger over her mouth, interrupting her once again. He leaned in, so that their noses touched. This made Hikari's face pure red.

"Because…."  
His lips almost touched hers, and he said, his voice full of lust. He planted his hands on each of her hips. Oh, yes… her smooth, tender hips. He bit his lip, trying not to make the bulge that was beginning to grow, well, get bigger.

"This is… a challenge of dominance…."  
He said. As he said that, his lips slowly and delicately locked with hers. Hikari stood there, blushing. At first she resisted, but he kept pulling her back. Then she remembered, he told her it was a challenge of dominance. For a strange reason, she felt that she might actually enjoy this. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper, trying as hard as she could to gain her dominance, but he just would not let her. Luckily, the letter said that the other SA members were not going to be back for a few hours, so they had plenty of time. They were alone, in a glass room, surrounded by flowers and herds that Akira used to make the tea. He pushed into her, and Hikari nearly lost her footing. She was just about to fall backwards, but Takishima coaught her, one of his arms around her back.

"So, this is a challenge of dominance, you say…?"  
"Hikari… this challenge hasn't even started."  
He chuckled. Takishia was happy with the kiss, but just not completely satisfied. Oh no, he wanted more. So much more. Her body was just so…. Beautiful. Even though she was fully clothed, he couldn't help but notice how aesthetic her body was. But oh, how he hate how she wore the uniform so tightly, so tight that it revealed her small chest, and her skinny body. Oh, he wanted to rip off that uniform and just fuck her so hard, so senseless. Just the thought turned him on, and….

"K-Kei!"

Hikari squealed, looking at a sharp object that just shot out of his pants and into her thigh. He looked down. He squeaked, which was a squeak of panic. He… blushed? Yes, he di BLUSH. The one, and only, Takishima Kei, BLUSHING. Hikari was even more confused. Kei looked down , mumbling.

"Dammit…"

"K-Kei, what are yo-"  
"Hikari…"  
He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. Yes, this was the time. There was only one way to get rid of this everlasting erection. He had to get rid of this erection, NOW. And there was only one way to get rid of it.

"Please….."  
He pinned her to the wall, claiming her lips yet again. This time, he let his tongue slide into her mouth, whether she wanted him to or not. But she gained… pleasure. More like.. a sexual pleasure. Oh yes, Takishima could tell, behind that moaning. He saw her breasts were slowly beginning to swell, and the outline of her nipples were just faintly revealing. Oh yes, judging from this, it came down to one conclusion:

Hikari was mad horny. Just about as horny as Takishima. This completely went against Hikari's nature, but she couldn't control it. His touch, and his flavor was just so intoxicating, and she wanted more. She felt his tongue start a war with her's, and Hikari fought back. And, this may come as a shock to most, but she ultimately won. The tongue battle seemed to last forever, but she won. She explored the sweetnss that was his mouth, and he pinned her to the wall. Takishima pulled away slowly, leaving a trail of saliva coming from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Hikari, but…."  
He nipped slightly at her neck.

"I want… no.. I need more…. I need you…. Now…."  
Hikari nodded.

"Do whatever you wish…."

Takishima nodded along with Hikari, and he pinned her to the wall, grabbing her school coat and shirt, yanking it off, as if it were nothing but a loose sock. He threw the large mass of clothing onto the table, leaving her in nothing but a bra. She did the same, only she stripped him down to his boxers.

"No fair…"  
He said, once again beaming his lust-filled smirk. Hikari ignored him, and lip-locked with him once again. As she locked his lips, her yanked at her skirt and her stockings, along with her shoes. Now all that she was left in was a bra, which was eventually stripped off. To save time, Takishima stripped all of his lower body clothing. He grabbed her breast, which was an A cup. Ah, he was into petite breasts anyway. Oh, her chest turned him on so much. Oh, how much he wanted to touch. He lower his head, and gently bit her nipple, trying not to break the skin. He sucked and bit that nipple, his free hand playing with the other one. This caused Hikari to moan so loudly. It was still hard for her to believe what was going on. She was in the SA room, alone, completely naked with her childhood rival sucking her off and arousing her to high sexual temptations. Finally, Takashima got so tired of teasing her, and straddled her legs around his waist, pressing her against the wall. He positioned himself so that his manhood was just before the entrance.

"Kei….. do it…"  
She said, whispering seductively in his ear. Takashima looked at Hikari. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was, allowing Takashima to… explore her. This is the moment he's wanted for as long as he could remember, and she was allowing it.

"H-Hikari…. Are you sure…. Remember, once I start, I may not stop for a while."  
Finally, Hikari couldn't take it anymore. She wanted it so bad. She wanted him to be her's. All her's. She whispered in his ear.  
"Takishima…. I want you to fuck me…. fuck me senseless…."  
With that, Takashima gently slid inside of her, forcing her to scream softly, striking a jolt of guilt in his heart. But, he promised her that he would do this for a while. So he pulled out of her, and thrust right back in. He smiled, and claimed her lips. Hikari grabbed his shoulder, and Takashima thrust right back into her. He kept this pace up until he had a rhythm. He slowly went faster, watching as Hikari was moaning, watching her as he took her virginity. He moved faster and faster, and picked her up, still inside of her. Takashima threw all the dishes off of the table, placing Hikari down, him on top of her. He hoisted himself up once again, and he thrusted inside of her, only his pace was much faster than before. She moaned louder at each thrust, and he went faster with each moan. Hikari felt her climax was being reached, and it felt funny.

"K-Kei, I think I'm gonna-"  
Finally, the sensitive part in Hikari's vagina bursted, blood and cum running down Takishima's manhood. He pulled out of her, collapsing on top of her. His manhood began dripping blood from the popped cherry. The panted hard, and realized that in about thirty minutes, the rest of the SA members were going to come back. But they honestly did not care. Takishima managed to crawl up and whisper in her ear

"Hikari… I believe… you have won this dominance challenge…"


End file.
